


Private

by yasuwhaaat



Category: Mewgulf
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Teasing, Vibrator, butt plug, how to do tags, video call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26644261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasuwhaaat/pseuds/yasuwhaaat
Summary: — a mewgulf one shotGulf was attending his online classes as usual when he felt a tingling sensation and moaned, surprising his classmates.“Turn on your camera”
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 11
Kudos: 107





	Private

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for any errors and I apologize if this isn't what you were expecting T T )
> 
> TWT: @yasuwhaaat/@guppiebabie  
> IG: @yasuwhaaat

It was already the middle of the semester when one of Gulf’s professors decided to conduct a synchronous meeting for clarifications and last minute lessons. He was a bit excited since it was his favorite professor, Mew. 

Gulf may not be Mew’s favorite in class, but he is his favorite past time. At first he didn’t like the thought of being a past time, but what to do, that’s how far they can go.  **“Can’t believe I’m going to do this”** Gulf thought as he looked at the butt plug, he got it last week which was sent by Mew that had a letter attached  _ ‘Use it during one of our meetings’ _ . Gulf just shrugged and inserted it in his hole before the meeting would start. 

Mew, on the other hand, was preparing himself for the meeting, he had to always look presentable as he would be the only one who has their mic and camera on.  _ I wonder if he would use it?  _ He thought as he looked at the butt plug’s remote on his bedside table. The latter isn’t aware that the butt plug that Mew sent him was also a vibrator, to spice things up of course.  **“It’s showtime”** Mew said as he sat down in front of his computer and started to accept students in the meeting room.  _ Let’s see if he is using it.  _ He thought as he pressed the power button of the remote and tapped on number one. 

**“Good afternoon class, today I will just be giving last minute reminders and clarifications, so if you have any concerns, please do tell. You may unmute yourselves or send a message in the chat box”** Mew started, waiting for a response from the latter.  _ Maybe it’s too weak?  _ He thought and tapped on number two. 

_ Hm? What? _ Gulf thought as he felt some tingling sensation in his hole.  _ Must be just the breeze _ He thought as he went back to listening to whatever Mew wanted to say.  **“So the final deadline of your project would be..”** Mew tapped on number five.  **“The day after your finals”** He continued, looking at Gulf’s box and noticing that he was actually unmuted. He was about to continue what he was saying when a sudden moan was heard.  _ Oops _ He thought as he accidentally tapped on number eight which was the highest number on the remote. 

_ Shit _ Gulf cussed as he covered his mouth and immediately muted himself, good thing it wasn’t only him that was unmuted--it made him look less suspicious to his classmates, but not to Mew.  **“What the hell, someone moaned”** One of the students sent to the chat box which made Mew smirk in his thoughts, knowing that he wasn’t the only one who heard it.  _ Ah, he must be having a hard time now _ Mew thought as he played with the numbers on the remote, he switched from eight to four, four to seven, and so on, making Gulf more stimulated as he starts to feel the heat. 

**“Fucking professor”** Gulf said as he came in his boxers. He stood up and went to the bathroom to clean up, not knowing that the meeting was about to end.  **“And that’s it, do you have any questions? You may unmute yourself or send a message to the chat box”** Mew said as he waited.  _ Hmm.. quiet _ He thought as he looked at his other students typing while his favorite wasn't doing anything. 

After a while, Mew ended the session, everyone left already and it was only Gulf’s box that was left.  _ Did he fall asleep? _ Mew wondered.  **“Turn on your camera Gulf”** He said, but he didn’t get a response from the latter which made him worried. Yes, Gulf may be his past time, but as time passed by, he became fond of the latter, especially when he sees his lewd reactions, he finds it cute. 

**“Gulf?”** Mew called out, he was about to call the latter when Gulf turned on his camera and unmuted himself.  **“What? You think it’s funny?”** Gulf said in pure annoyance, he wanted to kick Mew in the balls from humiliating him like that even though no one found out that it was him.  **“Baby, are you mad?”** Mew asked as he changed the settings of the meeting, so that no one else could enter.  **“Fuck you”**

**“Hm? I think it’s I’ll fuck you. Is it still in you?”** Mew asked, looking at the latter whose face was already red. Gulf looked to his left,  **“Why didn’t you tell me that it was a vibrator?”**

**“Then it wouldn’t be fun”**

**“Can we change platforms? I feel like someone could come in with the link”** Gulf said, hinting that he would still want to play with the latter even though he got teased and humiliated by Mew.  **“I already changed the settings to private, no one can come in unless I approve of it”** Mew answered as he examined Gulf’s flushed face.  **“Now tell me, is it still in you?”** Mew asked as he leaned back on his chair.  **“Yes it’s still in m--Hnnmm.. S-stop”** Gulf moaned before he could even finish, Mew turned it on again and tapped the highest number.  **“M-Mew s-stop.. Ahnnnmm..”** Gulf was starting to look a bit lewd, because of his movements and facial expression. 

**“What if I don’t want to stop?”** Mew asked as he played with the options on the remote, causing the latter to fall from his chair, he was feeling too much, he was getting aroused faster than the speed of light.  **“Baby are you okay?”** Mew got worried as he watched Gulf fall down with a loud bang. He was about to say another word when Gulf placed his hand on his desk and stood up slowly,  **“I hate you”** Gulf said, showing a bit of his attire--it was an oversized white polo,  _ Is he wearing anything underneath? _ Mew thought as he stared at his screen, looking at Gulf’s trembling legs. 

**“Ah, I came..”** Gulf said as he showed his dick to the latter on purpose.  _ Fuck _ Mew thought as he was stired from what he was seeing, it was Gulf’s throbbing dick that was still releasing semen.  **“Do you like what you are seeing?”** Gulf asked as he sat back down on his chair, not removing his eyes off of Mew. 

The latter licked his lips,  **“Spread your legs”** Mew said as he started to unbuckle his belt and zipped down his pants.  **“Like this?”** Gulf spread his legs, showing and exposing his bottom.  _ Fuck this pandemic _ Mew thought as he stared at Gulf’s hole that was sucking the plug in,  **“Ahnnmm..”** Gulf moaned as Mew increased the speed of the vibrator.  _ Again? _ He thought as he looked at Mew who was already masturbating.  _ It’s so big _ He thought as he looked at Mew’s dick slowly getting erect, he bit his lower lip and decided to stroke his own dick. 

They were both groaning and moaning, watching each other pleasure themselves, but Mew wanted more, he wanted to touch the latter, he wanted to fuck the latter so bad.  **“Gulf, I want you”** Mew said as he rubbed the tip of his dick, looking at the latter that was panting,  **“I want you too..”** Gulf manages to say as he ejaculated again.  _ Fuck, how many times am I going to cum? Can I remove the vibrator now? _ He thought as he rested his head on his chair, facing the ceiling. He then dropped his legs, implying that he was already tired. 

**“You can remove the vibrator now”** Mew said as he looked at Gulf who was resting, his clothes a bit crumpled from all of the movements that he did.  **“Gulf? Baby, are you sleeping already?”** Mew called out, not removing his eyes from the latter.  **“I’m tired..”** Gulf answered as he spread his legs once more and slowly removed the butt plug which aroused the latter, it looked really hot.  **“Are you still hard?”** Gulf asked after he removed the plug and sat down properly, looking at the latter. 

**“No, I’m not”** He lied. 

**“Good. Goodbye professor”** Gulf was about to leave the meeting when Mew stopped him,  **“Stay for a while, I want to clear something”** He said which made Gulf lift an eyebrow.  **“What is it?”**

**“I love you”** Mew confessed, he knew that if he would want Gulf to stay, he had to be clear with his feelings, he had to make it clear to the latter. “ **Okay, now may I go and get some rest professor?”** Gulf answered, bewildered from what he heard from the latter.  **“Mew, call me Mew, or anything you want, just don’t call me professor, it makes me feel so far away from you”**

**“Since when did you start liking me?”** Gulf asked, he was curious since all this time he thought of himself just one of Mew’s past time.  **“Since when I thought of you dating and doing these things with someone else”**

**“So, what are you trying to say?”**

**“Date me. Be with me Gulf”**

**“Even if you don’t ask me, I would gladly date you, my heart has been with you since day one”** Gulf answered, making the latter blush. The two stayed in the meeting for a few more hours, knowing more about each other,  **“Good night, I love you”** Gulf said and before Mew could even reply back, the latter already left the meeting.  _ I love you too _ He thought as he ended the meeting, smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> I should really stop listening to soothing music while writing this stuffs, HAHAHA, it becomes dramatic and sort of soft in the end. Idk T T )


End file.
